Fluorescence spectra, quantum yields, intensity and anisotropy decays of oligothiophenes and oligophenylevinylenes with varying chain length are studied in the dissolved state in the ultrathin disordered and anisotropic films. The strong increase of quantum yield with disorder is a result of increasing density of luminescence centers. Fluorescence spectra of OPV films and aggregates are consistent with several distinct components, which are due to emission from traps below the exciton band.